


Where Are You, Da'vhenan?

by ChocolateChipFic (Leigh_B)



Series: Momvellan and Papa!Franken!Solas [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Baby in the Fade, Fade Talks, Franken!Papa!Solas - Freeform, Papa!Solas is not a happy camper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leigh_B/pseuds/ChocolateChipFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversation that goes on in the Fade before Franken!Solas goes after Momvellan and Da'vhenan in their secluded winter shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are You, Da'vhenan?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feynite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/gifts).



Her precious, bright little mind had rejoined him in the Fade within the dwelling he’d constructed for them between realms. She had cried on him. Apologized. Kissed him. Hugged him. Asked if he were real, then cried more when he’d reassured her.

 

He’d spent months waiting. Meditating and resting in a near constant cycle that allowed him to monitor Da’vhenan’s usual areas of preoccupation within the Fade. Months that could have been spent pursuing his goals within the reality he was currently dominating. His generals were becoming embittered, his household was falling to pieces, and he’d lost leagues of land to the hands of the savage rebels he was in the process of subduing. Important land that offered _much_ needed resources to his people.

 

All the pieces of such considerations were reduced to trivial inconveniences in the face of this cherished embrace. He’d found her. He had her. She was safe.

 

His little heart.      

 

Da’vhenan explained my things before she lost herself to the currents of her emotions. She was in an unkind world. It was a reality with feral aspects shown in a dichotomy against many courtly things that would not have been a shock to see in the Elvhenan that ghosted through his rootless memories. It seemed as though it was not too unlike the world that he had selected to conquer.

 

A clever choice.

 

Da’vhenan thought herself successful in the pursuit of another version of her mother, one she was sure would accept them. This version was immortal, as they both were now. It was a natural state of being for this Lavellan, by merit of the reality that his daughter had chosen. The woman supposedly had a good grasp of magic and understood the nuances of emotional communication so lost to the few versions of Lavellan that he had encountered thus far. All the same, this venture was not one that his daughter should have dared.

 

He was furious, of course.

 

And relieved.

 

Mostly furious.

 

But, all of this could wait until he had held his child on a physical plane. Sorrow, sweet old friend, had flickered alarmingly toward shame as it attempted to sink inside of Da’vhenan to comfort her. In the end, he forced it to depart in order to remove it from his daughter’s conflicted emotions and his own overwhelming tides of relief. She’d had to compose herself alone, and it had taken time. Time that he allotted to her by silently holding the Fade’s rendering of her body to his and rocking slowly. She was old to be given such comforts and usually found them to be patronizing, but he didn’t care. She did not seem to be offended, soaking in his affection like a sunning housecat.

           

When his daughter had quieted in his embrace, he began to press. “Where are you, Da’vhenan?”

 

“I told you, Papa,” there was trepidation in her tone. She was going to attempt an evasive answer. “I’m with Mamae.”

 

He pushed her body away from his in spite of her efforts to cling to him. It tore at something inside of him, but the tender hurt of it was inundated by the seething irritation he encapsulated within himself. Allowing such a sharp emotion to slice at as his newly relocated child was not something that he would allow, but his countenance did not bely that it prowled beneath the surface of his expression.

 

“Where are you,” he repeated lowly. “Da’vhenan?”                

 

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, I am thankful to those who've left me kudos and comments! nopeitynopenope, NamelessShe, and (of course) Feynite as well as the two guests who've left some encouragement. Thanks so much!!! I really appreciated it.


End file.
